


Morningkiss

by Inabashisugi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inabashisugi/pseuds/Inabashisugi
Summary: 就是一个关于早安吻的故事





	Morningkiss

一  
细微的声响在清晨的静默里显得尤为刺耳，希尔德布兰皱起眉头迷糊地想也许那是自己的手机或是拉姆的，他试图拉上被子盖住耳朵躲过这阵密密麻麻的嗡嗡声，但最终以所有被子都被拉姆裹在身上而宣布失败，他无奈地睁开眼盯了一会儿卧室的灯，然后挠了挠头发坐起身子，手机的震动声还在继续，希尔德布兰不得不佩服对方的执着。  
一只脚刚刚落在地面，希尔德布兰还未完全起身，他明显感到自己被拽住了，尽管当他回头时被窝里的拉姆无动于衷，他低头看了一眼自己的衣角，那里被这个熟睡的人握得很紧，希尔德布兰轻笑了一下决定放弃抵抗，他索性轻柔地脱下上衣蹑手蹑脚地走到客厅。  
客厅的窗帘没有完全拉开，光线只透过细微缝隙散落进来，手机屏幕的刺眼闪烁令希尔德布兰有些睁不开眼，他眯着眼睛举起手机，是施魏因斯泰格的来电。  
“感谢上帝你终于接电话了，”对面的人有些如释重负，“我猜你完全忘记今天要和我们见面的事情了，对吗？”  
“噢，我很抱歉，我不是菲利，”希尔德布兰的声音还带着刚睡醒的不适应，“他还没有起床。”  
“你瞧，我就说他还没有醒，”电话的另一边传来了波多尔斯基的笑声，“抱歉蒂莫，如果他醒了你得转告他采访已经结束了。”  
“什么采访？”希尔德布兰走到书柜前翻开了日历，他看见今天的日期下写了行小字以及一个小小的细不可见的叉号。  
“那是卢卡斯的主意，我本以为菲利会来，”施魏因斯泰格的声音仍旧带着高兴的情绪，“对了蒂莫，如果你的时间允许，我们想邀请你去滑雪，我相信这一次你总能加入到我们的扔雪球大赛里，卢卡斯会第一个为争夺你这个队友而率先出手。”  
希尔德布兰笑了起来，他想起那一次算不上友好的滑雪经历说：“我很高兴你们还记得我，我会去的，但愿我们的见面不会引起尴尬。”  
对面的声音夹杂着笑意，波多尔斯基抢过电话说着自己对这一次比赛的自信和势在必得，希尔德布兰被逗笑了，他放下日历刚想转身忽然被身后传来的温度覆盖住了。  
拉姆并没有完全睡醒，他揉着眼睛从床上坐起时发现自己手里撰住的单薄衣物有些恍惚，接着听见了客厅传来的声音，他走进客厅看见希尔德布兰的背影，想也没想的上前抱住了他。  
“蒂莫，”拉姆嘟囔着希尔德布兰的名字将侧脸完全贴在他的后背上，皮肤的接触和摩擦引起短暂的生热。  
电话的另一边仍旧自顾自地说着话，希尔德布兰的一只手握住拉姆环在自己腰间的手臂，他等待了一会儿在一个恰当的时机出声打断了他们的对话，问了见面时间后礼貌道别，然后放下手机。  
“你今天缺席了一个采访，”他松开拉姆的手转过身来，“他们都在找你。”  
“嗯。”拉姆并没有一点愧疚地重新抱住希尔德布兰。  
“他们邀请我们去滑雪，”希尔德布兰伸手捏了捏拉姆的脸颊，“你想去吗？”  
“嗯。”  
希尔德布兰摇摇头接着俯下身亲吻了拉姆的额头，怀里的人动了动蹭了几下这才松开手，他像是终于醒过来的似的看向希尔德布兰。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯，”拉姆眨了眨眼继续说，“我们要去滑雪吗？”  
“是，巴斯蒂邀请我们一起去，”希尔德布兰眼带笑意地看向他，“你像是睡糊涂了。”  
拉姆没有说话，他向后退了一步，在希尔德布兰不明就里的时候突然跳起猛地扑到他身上接着笑起来，他看上去一点也没有把刚刚的对话听进耳朵里，仿佛这只是刚起床的一个小游戏，而显然的希尔德布兰被吓了一跳，他被这突如其来扎了个满怀，等到稳住身子时他被拉姆细碎的亲吻填满了，从鼻尖到嘴角最后是唇齿相交，光裸的上身因不断地摩擦而升温，他不得不极力克制自己在清晨的欲望。  
亲吻结束的时候拉姆看向希尔德布兰认真地说：“你红透了。”  
希尔德布兰一边抱着拉姆一边走回卧室笑着说：“你抢走了我的衣服，菲利。”  
“可我没有脱掉它，你是自愿的。”拉姆晃动着两条腿一点也不在意地说，“承认吧蒂莫，你才是那个故意的人。”  
希尔德布兰耸了耸肩说：“是是，我故意脱掉衣服，故意被你亲吻，也故意惹火上身。”  
拉姆被希尔德布兰的坦诚逗笑，他完全忘记要松开手，于是当希尔德布兰将他放在床上时，他们仍旧贴在一起，起初只是鼻尖相蹭，紧接着希尔德布兰侧过脸将嘴唇覆了上去，拉姆在这个吻中笑了起来。  
“现在你得故意献身于我，蒂莫。”  
希尔德布兰扬起嘴角无奈地说：“好吧，看来我别无选择。”

二  
他喜欢从拉姆的眉间吻到下颚，再用细碎的舔舐去铺展颈侧漂亮的线条，希尔德布兰在床事上的执着令拉姆有些不解，就像他从不知道自己的侧颈有多么令人流连忘返，可希尔德布兰总是在那里花上太多时间，然后才会缓慢移向下方，从肩膀到胸口再到火热的小腹，他总是轻柔又缠绵地动作，在每一寸皮肤上留下不痛不痒的吻痕。  
拉姆总是被他的温柔搅动着焦急，他晃动着双腿表达自己的不满，结果总是被希尔德布兰捉住再从脚踝缓缓移向腿侧。  
“我们应该学会换位思考，”拉姆伸手捧住希尔德布兰的脸，“你是献身于我的那个人。”  
“是这样，”希尔德布兰就着抱住的姿势凑上去吻他，“可今天不行。”  
拉姆的手被拉下按在一边，起初他也挣扎着想起身，当他意识到自己在和一个门将比手劲时才彻底放弃抵抗，于是金发男人重新描摹起自己的珍宝，他将身子向下探去完全埋在拉姆的腿间，嘴唇张合着包裹住他下身的炙热来源，一些低沉的哼声从拉姆的唇齿中逃出，他的双手被禁锢着无法动弹。  
“等，蒂莫，”拉姆仰起头有些失神的低吟，“蒂莫……”  
希尔德布兰没有理会头顶传来的声音，他仍旧持续着嘴上的动作，在身下人猛烈颤抖之前他松开手撑住他瘫软的双腿，拉姆有些不知所措地抓住希尔德布兰的金发，他已经无暇顾及自己是否弄疼了他，在高潮来临之前他的脑海里一片空白。  
失神的快感从身下一涌而上，拉姆半张着嘴唇发不出一点声音，他的呼吸变得粗重，在逐渐趋于平稳后他终于找回了意识。  
“你知道你不用，”拉姆透过双腿间看着希尔德布兰的动作，他正亲吻着自己的腿侧，漂亮的金发上沾染了浊液，他的嘴唇湿润而鲜红，拉姆咽了咽口水决定什么都不说，他完全的为他敞开迫不及待地准备接纳这个男人。  
希尔德布兰空出一只手伸向床头柜，他单手打开润滑剂涂抹在拉姆的股间，接着均匀按压，然后小心翼翼地将手指伸进穴口，他不敢过分动作，一边探向深处一边抬头看向拉姆。  
拉姆皱起眉头忍着强烈的异物侵入感，这总是无法避免，但他喜欢在这时希尔德布兰为他沉迷的神情，当这段令人难耐的试探结束，他会柔声询问然后进入，接着因他们的结合而发疯，他的身体总能感受到不同程度的颤抖，也许是身下的抽动牵引着的自己，又或许是因难以抑制激动情绪的他。  
“抱歉，”希尔德布兰嘴上说着抱歉，身下的动作却更加强烈起来，“抱歉。”  
“不，你，蒂莫我……”拉姆的话被撞的支离破碎，甚至拼不成一个完整的句子。  
皮肤撞击发出的声响在清晨的静默里被放大，沉重的呼吸和低吟在焦灼的空气里飘散，希尔德布兰将拉姆完全抱在怀里，在身下人仰起头时俯下身去舔舐他的颈侧，进而咬住下巴最后含住他的下唇，他们在一阵激烈的抽动着拥吻，拉姆伸手攀住希尔德布兰的后背，他咬住他的嘴唇，泛红的眼眶有一层水雾浮上来。  
希尔德布兰吃痛地低吟出声，但他仍旧继续着这个吻，他们在某个时刻不约而同地释放，可怜的床单被揉皱且污浊不堪，空气里只剩下原欲的味道。  
“蒂莫，”拉姆用头撞了一下希尔德布兰，一边喘着粗气一边说：“你是故意的。”  
希尔德布兰的眼睛弯成好看的弧度，他没有说话，下唇因刚刚的咬合还在发疼，身后被紧紧抱住的地方还有火热的触感，他完全趴伏在拉姆的身上，将过热的气息埋进他的皮肤。  
拉姆伸手揉乱了希尔德布兰的金发，他一边笑着一边说：“早安，蒂莫。”  
“早安，菲利。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一直有这样一个脑洞，觉得一个天蝎座和一个白羊座的早安吻绝对不会那么单纯（。


End file.
